Fantasias todos temos
by Uhura
Summary: Determinados usos para certos objetos são tão óbvios que... por mais que pareçam esdrúxulos, contraproducentes ou impróprios... bem, nem mesmo os maiores bruxos podem ignorar pra sempre. ADMM, é claro!
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Só peguei emprestado, JK é que manda.

**! ! ! ****ATENÇÃO**** ! ! !** Se "conteúdo adulto" te incomoda, se não tem idade pra ler ou se não tem gosto em imaginar Dumbledore nu (tô falando sério, hahahaha), então é melhor não seguir em frente. Você foi avisado.

* * *

**FANTASIAS TODOS TEMOS  
**_Uma fanfic ADMM, dedicada carinhosamente às queridas Pearll e Mounna, de cujas histórias tenho sentido muita falta. Voltem a escrever, gurias, voltem a escrever!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma tarde fria, mas tão fria de inverno! O vento cantava uma melodia muito triste, enquanto tentava, à toa, fazer dançar os galhos congelados do Salgueiro Lutador. As janelas estavam muito bem fechadas atrás de esplêndidas camadas de cortina. A decoração dos aposentos particulares do diretor era de muito bom gosto e requinte, fazia dos ambientes tão agradáveis quanto alegres. Via-se logo o quão cuidadoso e minucioso era aquele que os habitava. Ligeiramente bagunceiro também, de uma desordem quase infantil, que não poderia ser plenamente combatida nem mesmo pelo elfo doméstico mais determinado de toda Hogwarts, isto é, se o mesmo já não tivesse desistido de fazê-lo.

Havia uma pequena sala-de-estar, com lareira, sofá, tapete felpudo e muitas prateiras abarrotadas de livros... também uma escrivaninha de madeira escura, com entalhes delicados, junto dela uma cadeira... ao lado do sofá uma mesa de centro, coberta com pergaminhos e com um enorme baleiro de cristal... aqui uma porta que levava ao escritório, ali outra que dava para o quarto, e mais outra para o banheiro.

De repente entrou Dumbledore. Dumbledore era alto, já ancião, tinha barbas e cabelos mui longos e mui brancos. Ele era o diretor da escola e um dos bruxos mais respeitados de todo o mundo. Tinha realizado grandes feitos. E por isso, e por outros motivos, muitos se esqueciam que ele fosse, sobretudo e essencialmente, um homem. E como todo homem, tivesse anseios, desejos, sentimentos, vontades e... dias de boa e de má sorte, bem como boas e má ideias. Por vezes as boas ideias nos parecem tão, mas tão boas, que nos fazem esquecer de tomar certos cuidados, sem os quais até mesmo a melhor ideia do mundo poderia se tornar um verdadeiro desastre. Algo bastante tolo, considerando-se se tratar de um alguém tão cuidadoso.

Pois sim, tomado por uma emoção forte de estar se atrevendo além da conta, ele soltou a grande e reluzente bacia prateada que trazia consigo, e esta ficou flutuando diante de si, no meio da sala. Com um aceno de varinha a porta que dava para o escritório se fechou, e respirando fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava o lábio, ele tomou coragem. Depois de alguns momentos de concentração imaginativa, tirou como que da têmpora um filete muito brilhante do que parecia ser um tipo estranho de fluído... deixou cair sobre a bacia, e ao tocá-la o filete estranho se dissolveu, se desdobrando em flashs de imagens pouco nítidas. Com um arrepio e um suspiro, o velho homem se curvou e mergulhou a cabeça na mágica superfície de sua penseira.

As imagens todas rodopiaram desnorteantemente, para então começarem a se desanuviar, revelando um ambiente muito distinto daquele onde Dumbledore se via um segundo atrás. Estava agora em um corredor do castelo... um corredor extremamente familiar. Passou então por ele mesmo, caminhando com toda a tranquilidade do mundo. Sem espanto, fitou a si próprio, e se pôs a seguir-se a passos ligeiros. Chegaram ambos a uma porta, parecia maior, mais bonita e mais impressionante que o de costume. Um deles, o da frente, que não tinha a menor consciência da presença de sua duplicata, bateu na porta. O outro, o observador, ia só muito atento a tudo.

A porta se abriu sem que ninguém girasse a maçaneta. O cenário não era claro, apenas alguns poucos detalhes se destacavam, apenas aqueles que eram importantes. O demais era um esfumado de cores e tons secundários. Já tendo entrado ambos, a bruxa esbelta que o(s) esperava girou a varinha entre os dedos, fechando e trancando a sala de aula, sem nem mesmo se voltar ao(s) recém-chegado(s).

Ela era magra, tinha a postura muito reta, e estava metida em uma capa esmeralda longuíssima. Os cabelos estavam mui bem presos em coque, escondidos debaixo um chapéu cônico preto. Aquela era Minerva McGonagall, a professora de Transfigurações. Eram colegas há anos, e bons amigos. Minerva era muito mais jovem que ele e possuía um tipo raro de beleza. Aquele que simples apontamentos não podem explicar. Que vai além de traços bem proporcionados, olhos vívidos ou corpo bem desenhado. Aquele que eriça os pêlos dos braços mesmo que você não possa dizer o porquê. Albus se sentia assim diante dela, se sentia encantado e certo de que poderia olhá-la o dia todo, durante todos os dias da sua vida, sem se cansar.

Era estranho que ela não dissesse nada, ou que ele próprio não dissesse nada, e só momentos depois... Os dois Albus estremeceram diante da visão. Ela era linda e não vestia nada além da capa de veludo e do chapéu. Sem óculos, deixava-se ver muito bem os olhos verdes, quentes. E sem roupas, deixava-se ver muito mais. O Albus intruso riu-se, e era uma risada nervosa, como se sentisse de algum modo culpado pelo que estava fazendo. Estava surpreso com o quão vividas eram as imagens formadas por sua própria imaginação. Quando Minerva, de modo muito sedutor, se pôs a caminhar na direção do outro Albus, o primeiro não conteve e se afastou, retirando-se de imediado de dentro da penseira, o coração ligeiramente acelerado.

De volta em seus aposentos, suspirou, riu-se mais um pouco, passou a mão pelos cabelos e esfregou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos. Não achou que conseguiria compor uma falsa-memória tão convincente. A ele pareciam muito claros os sinais de que não era real, mas... não era isso que importava, não era isso que estava tentando construir. Apenas queria... apenas queria ver. Apenas queria um curto momento... um... apenas um momento em que... talvez... talvez com muita imaginação, coisa que não lhe faltava... bem... Riu-se. Riu-se e resolveu tentar de novo. Dissipou a falsa-memória anterior, fechou os olhos e se pôs a imaginar uma nova situação. Com a varinha, mais uma vez retirou um filete luminoso das têmporas e o deixou cair sobre o prateado da penseira. Deixou-se então mergulhar em seu próprio devaneio.

À sua volta se formou o seu escritório, ligeiramente enevoado, é verdade, mas incontestavelmente o seu escritório... Diante de si, Minerva, a mesma Minerva, sua querida Minerva, lia um maço de pergaminhos, provavelmente documentos, sentada em sua poltrona favorita, com toda a calma do mundo. Virou-se para encarar a porta que se abria, e assistiu um duplo seu entrar. O outro Albus caminhou para dentro, sorridente. De seu poleiro, Fawkes assoviou notas melodiosamente agradáveis. Minerva levantou os olhos e também sorriu. Tudo parecia tão calmo, tão pacífico... tão encantador...

Com um sorriso triste nos lábios, Albus assistiu seu duplo caminhar até Minerva, e se curvar sobre ela, depositando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios com os quais há muito sonhava. Ele assistiu Minerva se apoiar no outro para se levantar... o abraçá-lo apertado e voltar a beijá-lo, agora com paixão. Sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha ao ver suas próprias mãos (isto é, do outro Albus) apertando contra si a silhueta tão bem delineada de Minerva. Como a queria abraçar assim! Como a queria sentir contra si! Fechou os olhos por um momento, resolvendo tentar algo novo, e diante de si as imagens todas se enevoaram, para então tornar a se fixarem.

Agora o outro Albus estava sentado no sofá, sem capa ou chapéu, apenas de túnica e botas, apreciando suas gotas de limão e companhia adorável de sua vice-diretora, que, também sem capa ou chapéu... e com os cabelos inacreditavelmente soltos e os pés descalços, foi até ele... ao invés de se sentar de modo a ficarem um de fronte para o outro, ou ainda lado a lado, ela escolheu o seu colo... ladeando suas coxas com os joelhos, a se sentar de frente, muito muito muito próxima. As mãos de Minerva contornaram o pescoço de seu Albus, o os lábios se colaram, de início de modo muito carinhoso, mas logo com a sede quente de quem deseja com muita urgência.

Albus assistiu em silêncio o seu duplo correr as mãos pelas coxas da bruxa, como se fosse algo a que ambos (ele e ela) estivessem muito habituados. Dentro de pouco, aquelas mesmas mãos estavam passeando por debaixo do vestido, expondo involuntariamente parte das pernas que ele só supunha que assim fossem. Um gemido baixo escapado dos lábios de Minerva fez os pêlos dos braços de Albus, do Albus real que assistia a tudo, se eriçarem todos de uma vez só. Imaginar um gemido dela definitivamente não tinha o mesmo impacto que ouvi-lo, mesmo que fosse falso. Imaginá-la ronronando não era nada se comparado como o vê-la e ouvi-la fazendo isso, com os olhos fechados, testa com testa de sua própria imagem e semelhança. E ela ronronava agora. Ele nem mesmo estava certo quanto a isso ser fisicamente possível, mas lá estava, e parecia tão convincente! Tão real! Tão real que acreditá-la era mais do que fácil! Suspirou, vendo suas próprias mãos (isto é, de seu duplo) alcançarem as mais secretas belezas escondidas debaixo daquele vestido tão longo... tão longo... tirá-lo parecia... tão fácil...

Menos que um gesto, apenas e tão somente um piscar de olhos, uma ordem em pensamento... foi só o necessário para que visse a ambos, ela e ele (o outro ele), sem nenhuma camada de tecido os separando. Sentiu no baixo-ventre um pulsar dolorosamente agradável se espalhando, ao vê-la colando a barriga e os seios macios nele (o outro ele)... as costas dela faziam uma curva bonita desde as nádegas até se sumir debaixo dos cabelos pretos. As mãos tão delicadas de Minerva tiraram a barba de seu Albus do peito, a pondo para trás, sobre um dos ombros... ao mesmo tempo em que o Albus real fazia o mesmo com sua própria barba, fazendo de conta ter sido ela. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, correndo a mão por seu próprio peito, imaginando o toque dela, o peso dela de encontro ao seu...

Com um suspiro e o cenho franzido, assistiu os corpos se unirem sobre aquele mesmo sofá tão conhecido de ambos. Era-lhe impossível não imaginar a sensação... como seria... como seria estar dentro dela, se unir a ela em amor, o mesmo amor que tomava conta de si, como o mais doce dos vícios. Sem se dar conta, arranhou as próprias coxas, terrivelmente, absurdamente, mortalmente tentado... não é que nunca tivesse se tocado pensando nela. É claro que já, e muitas vezes, mas... o que estava por fazer lhe parecia quase pervertido. Bom Merlin, que ela nunca soubesse! Que ninguém nunca soubesse! Se pôs a desabotoar a túnica, enquanto mordiscava o lábio... exatamente do mesmo modo como mordiscava o lábio o seu duplo, em cuja face se estampava o mais puro deleite. Deleite de tê-la, a ela, tão bonita... de pele tão alva... tão quente... tão macia...

Fechou os olhos, escorregando a mão por dentro da roupa, e quando os abriu, mesmo sem ter ordenado qualquer mudança (e foi com surpresa que constatou), a imagem diante de si já estava ligeiramente modificada. Via-se a si próprio exatamente na mesma posição de antes, sentado no sofá, mas Minerva... Céus, Minerva estava de joelhos diante de si (ou melhor, de seu duplo), e ela... ela, com as mãos e com a boca... ela...

Albus se esqueceu de qualquer receio ou vergonha, para pura e simplesmente... assistir... enquanto, imaginando que fosse o carinho dela, deixou a mão fazer todo o trabalho. Incríveis as reações provocadas por imagens tão vívidas, e por sons tão convincentes... era pena que adicionar cheiros fosse tão mais difícil. Acelerando o ritmo, também o fez Minerva, enquanto se aceleravam as respirações de ambos os Albus.

Um piscar de olhos depois, Minerva subia, engatinhando sobre a cama na direção de seu duplo. Ele deitado, tinha o gosto de sentir as mãos dela correndo por seu peito... sensação fantástica que o Albus real só podia imaginar como fosse, como também só podia imaginar como fossem as unhas dela se enterrando em suas costas, enquanto se abraçavam a se unir novamente, agora deitados sobre a cama que Albus sabia pertencer a si mesmo, mesmo que os detalhes à volta fossem insuficientes para se concluir com certeza.

Agora os ruídos, respirações, murmúrios e gemidos se faziam muito mais claros, muito mais presentes... enchendo os ouvidos do verdadeiro Albus, que de onde estava, estremecia por completo. Quando escapou o nome dele dos lábios dela, com todas as letras, entre um meio-gemido e outro, ele não resistiu a respondê-la, sussurrando também o nome dela, bem como fazia o seu duplo. Cansou-se logo de olhar, acabou por fechar os olhos e só ouvir, imaginando-se lá, não ao seu duplo, mas a si mesmo... lá... com ela... a sentindo sobre si, debaixo de si, se sentindo dentro dela o mais profundamente possível. Tão doces os gemidos! Tão doces! Tão doce o modo como ela implorava para que ele não parasse, tão doce como pedia para fosse mais rápido... mais rápido...

– Albus!...

– Ah, Minerva...

– Albus...

– Minerva! Ah, Minerva... – e sem se dar conta, totalmente mergulhado em sua fantasia, aquele nome tão especial lhe escapava dos lábios em voz alta, alta e muito clara... cada vez mais alta...

– Albus?

– Minerva!...

Tão perto... ele estava tão perto!... Já sentia todo o seu corpo gritando de dentro pra fora, na expectativa daquele único e... estupendo momento... tão próximo... tão próximo...

– Hm, Minerva!

De repente, um estrondo e um grito de exclamação. Em uma voz muito muito muito familiar. Cruelmente familiar. Que em um milésimo de segundo o arrancou de dentro da penseira, sentindo os ossos como se tivessem sido substituídos por fluído criogênico... de volta a sua sala, o primeiro impulso foi esconder a terrivelmente constrangedora nudez, mas, ao levantar os olhos e encarar sua tão querida Minerva (agora a verdadeira), que tinha as faces muito rubras e os olhos desviados ao chão, ele infelizmente foi obrigado a admitir que ela já tinha visto muito mais do que devia.

Minerva, sem se atrever a olhá-lo propriamente, entreabriu os lábios, como que a falar algo, mas os tornou a fechar. Tinha o cenho muito franzido e os olhos grandes como ele jamais havia visto. Albus teria sentido vontade de morrer, se ela tivesse dado tempo para isso. Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, ela cuspiu um "me desculpe" ríspido e girou nos calcanhares, para então sumir pela porta por onde tinha entrado. Ele engasgou, lembrando-se de respirar, e fez menção a suguí-la, dizendo:

– Minerva... Espere! Eu posso explicar!

Mas lembrando-se de sua situação descomposta, estacou. Gemendo inconsolavelmente e encolhendo os ombros, ele só pode fazer tapar o rosto com as mãos. A esta altura Minerva já descia, e a passos muito ligeiros, a escada de caracol, passava pelas gárgulas e se sumia nos corredores escuros do castelo.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **Por essa você não esperava (esperava?), hahahaha, sabe, acho que só pelo meu atrevimento eu já mereço um review. Deixe um review e me faça feliz, leitor/a querido/a! Beijo pra mamãe, papai, Pearll, Mounna, Deia, Minerva, Albus, Fawkes e todas as minhas leitoras lindas (e eventuais leitores também) que mesmo pensando que eu tinha morrido (eu sei, eu sumi! desculpa, gente! bloqueio criativo, sabem como é?) vieram aqui dar uma olhada na minha nova – e maluca – ideia. Ah, sim, a previsão é de que essa fic tenha 4 capítulos, talvez 5. No próximo, o "lado dela" da história. Não perca! Enquanto isso, tritões de gengibre e drops de limão pra todos/as!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando, naquele dia mais cedo, a professora Minerva McGonagall, tendo decidido fazer uma visita a Dumbledore, seu mais querido amigo, não o encontrou em seu escritório, tinha pensado, logo de início, em simplesmente voltar em outro momento. Onde quer que estivesse, provavelmente estava ocupado. Por ajudá-lo muitas vezes com as obrigações burocráticas da diretoria, ela, mais que a maioria, sabia muito bem o quanto havia para fazer dia após dia, quantas corujas chegavam, quantos relatórios se faziam necessários, quantos formulários havia para se preencher... contas, dados, arquivos, horaŕios, e mais uma série de coisas que normalmente deixavam Albus completamente exausto. Isso para não sa falar das circustâncias que o obrigavam a se fazer presente em uma série de lugares diversos a cada hora do dia. Pobre homem, sempre tão cheio de obrigações, responsabilidades! Como se não bastasse, haviam as reuniões do Conselho, havia Wizengamot e o Ministério tirando dele cada segundo livre, como verdadeiros sangue-sugas. Por vezes Minerva se irritava com o Ministério, com a Suprema Corte, com todos aqueles malditos burocratas que não podiam dar dois passos por conta própria... ela gostaria que ele tivesse mais tempo livre, e que pudessem jogar xadrez mais vezes, tomar o chá juntos mais vezes ou simplesmente conversar... talvez por isso se oferecesse tantas vezes para ajudá-lo com a contabilidade, ajudá-lo a responder corujas ou o que quer que fosse... apenas para ter a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com ele. Ela não gostava muito de pensar nisso dessa forma, se sentia quase... egoísta...

Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, Minerva, não o tendo encontrado, já ia deixando o gabinete do diretor... pensando em aproveitar o tempo adiantando a correção das tarefas do terceiro ano, que tinha recolhido naquele mesmo dia. Não estava nos planos fazer isso agora, mas, podendo-se resolver mais cedo, por que não? No entanto, antes que saísse, Dilys Derwent, de sua moldura, a chamou, dizendo:

– Minerva, Albus subiu para os aposentos privativos...

– Oh... Obrigada, Dilys. Acha que ele está ocupado? Talvez tenha decidido ir... descansar... – isso era de fato estranho. Dumbledore, por mais que já fosse ancião, tinha muita energia. Ela nunca antes o tinha imaginado tirar um cochilo no meio da tarde.

– Minha querida, ele não parecia nada cansado. Por que não vai até lá?

– Não seria inconveniente?

– É claro que não... ele deve apenas ter ido escolher algum livro de sua coleção particular ou, o mais provável, ido buscar outro saco daqueles docinhos verdes dos quais nunca se cansa...

– Drops de limão.

– Sim, sim, exatamente esses. Acabou com todos que tinha nas gavetas, mais cedo. E você sabe que tem as gavetas cheias dessas coisas. O homem parece uma formiga.

Minerva riu e, assentindo com a cabeça, agradeceu mais uma vez... pôs-se então a subir as escadas que levavam ao andar superior da menor das torres do castelo. Ao chegar lá, encontrou a porta fechada. Bateu uma vez... duas... e considerou mais uma vez que ele pudesse estar dormindo. Estaria, talvez, se sentindo mal? Por mais que Dilys tivesse garantido que ele parecia bem disposto, a Minerva era estranho que Albus tivesse deixado de lado o trabalho para meter-se em seus aposentos... talvez resolver algum assunto pessoal? Mas por que diabos ele não deixaria para fazê-lo fora do horário de trabalho? Simplesmente não parecia ser do seu feitio. Bateu mais uma vez.

– Albus?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela teve a impressão de ouvir algum tipo de ruído indistinguível.

– Albus, você está aí?

Aquele ruído de novo. Só então ela associou o ruído a um... gemido. Sentiu gelar a espinha. Estaria ele com... alguém? Não, não, impossível! Completa e indiscutivelmente impossível! Sentiu nausea só de imaginar. Ele não tinha ninguém, não podia ter. Além de impossível, não fazia sentido que, em um caso como esses, se esquecesse de selar a porta contra a saída de sons... Mas... Mas... Por Merlin! E se tivesse subido e tido um mal súbito, caído no chão, desfalecido, não tendo podido chamar ajuda? Preocupou-se e tornou a chamá-lo, agora um pouco mais alto.

– Albus?

– Minerva...

Assombrada, ela tentou abrir a porta... trancada... nem mesmo com magia...

– Albus!

Deus! E se ele estivesse tendo um ataque do coração? Se estivesse morrendo? Devia chamar ajuda? Poppy? Filius, para a que porta fosse aberta?

– Hm, Minerva!...

Santo Deus, ele estava chamando por ela, precisava de socorro! Fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, ele precisava urgentemente de ajuda. De outro modo, jamais chamaria por ela, especialmente naquele tom choroso de voz. Em pânico, ela se pôs a tentar um feitiço após outro, até que a porta se destrancou. Suspirou, aliviada. Rapidamente, pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta e girou-a, e um segundo depois...

– Aaah!

A exclamação foi involuntária, bem como o desviar de olhos.

Ela já tinha se visto em algumas situações constrangedoras antes, mas nenhuma como aquela... nenhuma _tão_ constrangedora assim. Mais que constrangimento, e substituindo o desespero e impotência de antes, o choque tomava conta de si. Não, não, não... ela não tinha visto o que tinha visto... ele... BOM MERLIN! Abriu a boca a dizer algo, mas as palavras lhe fugiram todas. Todo o sangue do corpo depositou-se nas faces, a fazendo assumir uma estranha cor de tomate maduro. Ele... ele estava... e não só, ele estava, enquanto... Céus, ele chamava por ela! Vendo... vendo sabe-se lá o que com a cara metida na penseira... ele... Pela primeira vez na vida, ela quis dizer algo grosseiro, extremamente grosseiro, para o grande Albus Dumbledore. Ele a tinha posto naquela situação constrangedora e ele usava a imagem dela para algo... sórdido, algo que... algo que ela jamais esperava dele. Subiu-lhe raiva a misturar-se com o constragimento. De modo que ela só pôde cuspir desculpas e sair o mais rápido possível.

Não ouviu mais nada, nem ele pedindo que ela esperasse, nem os quadros fazendo um ou outro comentário surpreso por conta do modo como ela se apressava a sair... apenas... ela apenas correu pra fora, desceu as escadas e as outras escadas, saiu para os corredores, e, se sentindo horrível, deu graças por não ter mais nenhuma outra aula naquele dia. Não teria cabeça para enfrentar uma classe, não depois de... depois _daquilo_. Foi direto para seus próprios aposentos então, trancou-se lá dentro e jogou-se sobre o sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Queria morrer. Morrer, ou ao menos voltar no tempo e... não ouvir Dilys. Não subir. Não ver.

Passou o resto da tarde sozinha, metida em seus livros, se batendo para vencer mesmo uns poucos parágrafos. Se recusava a abandonar as páginas de pergaminho, com medo de que os pensamentos acabassem correndo soltos. Infelizmente, por mais teimosa que fosse, era impossível fugir do inevitável. Era preciso encarar os fatos. E quando o fez, deixando de lado um grosso volume de capa de couro e se pondo a encarar as chamas crepitantes da lareira... só pode suspirar, se encolher e passar as mãos pelos cabelos...

Há quantos anos eram amigos? Ela nunca antes tinha considerado a possibilidade de que ele pudesse... de que ele pudesse ter algum tipo qualquer de... interesse... interesse romântico... _sexual_... nela... mais uma vez o sangue lhe subiu às faces, colorindo as bochechas de vermelho forte. Era estranho pensar em si mesma, a essa altura da vida, como... desejável. Já fazia muito tempo desde que ela tinha estado com outra pessoa. Não que não tivesse sido bonita quando jovem. Linda talvez não, mas... bonita, elegante quem sabe. Por que estava pensando nisso justamente agora? Não é como se... não é como se estivesse pensando em... em... não. Ela, é claro que ela não tinha nenhum tipo de... intenção. Ela e Albus... eram amigos. E colegas. Ela suspirou longamente, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. Então... riu. Riu, se sentindo tola.

Bem, que fosse interessante a ele. Isso não era... quer dizer... ainda assim, ainda assim... Ela tornou a colocar os óculos. Isso não desculpava tê-la posto naquela horrível situação. O fato em si já não lhe parecia tão horrível ou absurdo quanto antes. Estranho, sim, estranhíssimo, flagrar um homem de mais de 100 anos como a um adolescente. A verdade é que, de certo modo, havia até mesmo algo de... lisonjeiro. Chocante, é claro, mas... ainda assim, lisonjeiro.

Ele não era um homem qualquer. Era Albus Dumbledore. E... ele, Albus Dumbledore, por algum motivo, se sentia atraído por ela, e isso, por mais surpreendente que fosse, impensável... era agora também inegável. Ele a tinha conhecido jovem, pensaria nela ainda como naquela época? Teria se sentido assim já naquela época?

Quanto bem jovem, e agora ela era obrigada a admitir, tinha tido uma espécie de... paixonite... não, não paixonite, mais que isso, algo que ela não se atrevia a nomear... algo por Albus. Isso com o tempo tinha se convertido em admiração, respeito profundo, amizade... uma grande amizade... Tinha mesmo se convertido? Ou somente... somente...

Estava tudo confuso agora, essa era a verdade. Minerva jamais tinha imaginado que em menos de dois minutos tudo podia mudar tão radicalmente. A relação que tinham... a amizade, a amizade e companheirismo... Ah, ela tinha que ser sincera, já não fazia mais sentido algum negar isso a si própria: _ela entendia_. Ela entendia perfeitamente. Também se sentia só às vezes, também sentia falta... de companhia, de carinho, de... amor... e talvez pela amizade que tinham, talvez pela proximidade, às vezes realmente pareciam um casal. Já tinha lhe ocorrido antes. Quer dizer, tinha lhe ocorrido que... talvez... só talvez... não seria nada mal se houvesse lá algo mais. Havia nele um tipo estranho de magnetismo, um charme, talvez, um... um algo que ela sempre tinha tentado ignorar, manter sem nome e sem registro, mas... nunca, jamais, lhe tinha ocorrido que ele pudesse também se sentir assim, inclinado para ela de alguma forma. Talvez, só talvez, isso fizesse dela... _especial_... especial pra ele. Ou talvez só fosse uma... fantasia, uma tolice... Ela sorriu de canto. Ele definitivamente não fazia o tipo pervertido. A essa altura, Minerva não pode deixar de se perguntar, e foi com uma espécie de frio na barriga que o fez, se ele... se ele tinha por ela... sentimentos. Se sentir atraído... fisicamente... por alguém, bem, isso é uma coisa, mas... como poderia? Ela não tinha nenhuma ilusão quanto a seu poder de sedução, ora, é claro que não! Será então que... que _aquilo_... aquilo poderia representar algo mais, talvez? Algo... algo importante... algo...

Exatamente nesse momento, quando divagava perigosamente pelos vales do "e se", sentindo lhe brotarem tímidas borboletinhas no estômago, alguém bateu na porta. Ela deu um salto, sentando-se muito reta. Não por ter um visitante, mas... por ter _esse_ visitante. Parte de si amaldiçoava o fato dele estar ali, parte... apenas entrava em pânico. Teria de encará-lo, depois de todas aquelas considerações. Depois de tê-lo flagrado em momento tão íntimo e de ter considerado... novas possibilidades... E era ele, é claro que era. Minerva jamais confundiria aquele modo de bater à porta.

Paralizada, ela o ouviu bater de novo, e então... chamar por ela. Ela teve um arrepio ao ouvir a voz do homem, inevitavelmente se lembrando de mais cedo. Pela terceira vez, ruborizou.

– Minerva, sei que está aí... E... eu entendo se não quiser me receber, mas... eu não podia deixar de vir... precisamos conversar. Eu... eu sinto muito pelo que viu mais... – a voz dele soava rouca e fraca através da grossa porta de carvalho... a maçaneta foi girada e porta aberta, então, quando ele completou a frase, agora a voz sumindo-se entre os lábios, o cenho muito franzido, os olhos transbordando de constrangimento, o fez de frente pra ela, olhos-nos-olhos. – ...cedo.

Então se calou. E, por quase três minutos, ficaram em silêncio um diante do outro. Uma eternidade de sem-saber-como, que pôs a ambos muito angustiados. Ele procurava desesperadamente pelas palavras de desculpa que tinha ensaiado, e ela, com o coração batendo depressa, tentava juntar o burburinho de pensamentos em uma única frase coerente.

Quanto finalmente decidiram falar, o fizeram juntos, em uníssono, de modo que ambas as frases se misturaram, tornando-se incompreensíveis. Um "Eu lhe devo desculpas, jamais deveria..." com um "Sinto muito por ter entrado naquele momento, pensei que...". Tornaram-se a se calar.

– Por que não entra?

Albus levantou os olhos, a encarando surpreso, quase aliviado, ou ao menos assim pareceu a Minerva. Ela lhe deu espaço e ele entrou. Fechou-se a porta, ela pensou em oferecer um chá ou qualquer coisa (ela, como ele, tinha pulado o jantar sem nem se dar conta), mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, antes até mesmo que pudesse convidá-lo a se sentar, Dumbledore respirou fundo e disse:

– Talvez seja esperar demais, mas... Minerva, não sabe o quanto... não sabe o quanto é importante para mim, o quanto nossa amizade me vale. Eu passei a tarde toda pensando em como me desculpar, e ainda não sei como fazê-lo, então... – ele se pôs a fitar os próprios sapatos – O que você viu hoje, eu sei... é claro... que foi chocante, talvez repulsivo, e me é insuportável pensar que aquilo possa mudar tudo que... construímos... a amizade que construímos nos últimos... 15, 20 anos... eu não posso suportar a ideia de que arruinei uma das melhores coisas que tenho, por isso eu vim...

Minerva se surpreendeu com o modo como ele falava. Nunca antes o tinha visto tão receoso, tão preocupado... tão nervoso. Nem parecia ele, nem parecia... o homem tranquilo, de humor leve e espírito alegre e confiante com o qual almoçava todos os dias.

– ...eu... gostaria de saber se... – ele finalmente a encarou nos olhos, com aqueles dois profundos oceanos muito azuis que podiam afogar quem quer que fosse, especialmente a ela, que sempre tinha se permitido se afogar secretamente ali com tanta facilidade... – Minerva, eu não suportaria saber que arruinei tudo. Você não prefere esquecer o que viu? Eu... eu nunca, em nenhuma outra circunstância pensaria em... mas...

Ela não pôde deixar de se surpreender mais uma vez.

– Veio até aqui para me obliviatar?... Como se atreve?

– Não, por favor, Minerva, não me entenda mal. Eu apenas... eu... eu _preciso_ consertar o que fiz. Eu sinto muito. Não tem ideia do quanto. Eu jamais... _jamais_ devia tê-la exposto àquela situação, eu... eu lhe juro, se pudesse voltar atrás... por isso é que lhe pergunto, não prefere esquecer o que houve? Não lhe é preciosa a nossa amizade? Eu não quero que as coisas mudem... eu não quero que olhe para mim e se lembre de algo que nunca devia ter sido obrigada a ver...

– Eu não fui obrigada a ver, você não tem culpa. Foi apenas... um mal entendido.

– É claro que tenho, pelo simples fato de... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase. – Eu sinto muito.

– Quando chamou pelo meu nome...

Ele franziu muito o cenho, envergonhado.

– …achei que estivesse passando mal, pedindo ajuda. E só por isso... invadi seus aposentos. Foi intromissão, não devaria tê-lo feito, e por isso peço desculpas.

Silêncio novamente, novamente ambos sem se encarar. Silêncio que foi quebrado por ela, quando, ruborizando, disse:

– Eu não devia ter visto nada... mesmo assim... talvez... eu não queira esquecer.

Surpreso, ele levantou os olhos rapidamente, a procurando. Os lábios se entreabrindo, como que a falar algo... sem saber o que...

– E talvez... – ela disse ainda, corajosamente – eu queira ainda saber um pouco mais.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **Hoooooooohoho, e que tal essa, hein?

Pearll, minha amiga, é tudo culpa dessas ideias malucas que me cerceiam, kkkkkkkk, que bom que tu gostou, de verdade! Sabe que humor não é meu forte, mas fico contente em conseguir escrever algo um pouco mais engraçado, pra variar.

Deia, fiquei contente em ver um review seu aqui, e, muito obrigada! que bom que tu gostou! Você tem razão, eu fui cruel, não fui? Mas vou recompensá-lo por essa lástima, eu prometo! heheheheh... e fics suas, quando é que vamos ver, hein? Chegue mais, junte-se ao clube! :D

Danny: heheheheheh, obrigada pela review e pela força, menina! Essa história é bem doida, e talvez por isso esteja me deixando tão animada, heheh, espero que tu tenha curtido esse cap também, logo logo vem o terceiro!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

– Saber... – estupefato, Dumbledore sentiu a própria voz esmaecendo. O rosto esquentou, o coração disparou em uma corrida louca... Albus somente supunha o significado que tivessem aquelas palavras. Se a circunstância fosse outra, ele não duvidaria de sua própria compreensão, no entanto certas coisas eram simplesmente difíceis demais de se assimilar. Saber... saber um pouco mais, ela tinha dito... Por Merlin, com isso ela queria dizer...

Virando de costas e andando na direção da lareira (esta, acesa e muito viva), Minerva seguiu dizendo:

– Você... faz isso sempre?

Ele piscou, imóvel, as faces muito rubras por detrás da barba branca, as orelhas quentes como brasa, pontadas estranhas em algum lugar ao pé do estômago. Se lembrou de respirar só depois de um instante.

Se ele fazia isso sempre? _Isso_? Isso o que? Pensar nela enquanto...? Ou, simplesmente...? …a vendo, quem sabe? Oh, não, usando a penseira tinha sido a primeira vez. No entanto, pensava nela muitas vezes, há muito tempo. Como se vê, não havia modo de responder simplesmente sim ou não, não sem saber exatamente o que "isso" significava, mas ele tampouco tinha forças para abrir a boca a formular uma resposta que não fosse monossilábica.

Engoliu a seco. Por que ela perguntava? Que resposta ela queria ouvir? Ele gostaria de ter a coragem de invadir-lhe os pensamentos e compreender melhor essa simples e assustadora pergunta. Mas não, ele jamais se atreveria. Então lhe restava supor. Ela podia querer ouvir um não, isso era muito provável. Talvez representasse algum tipo de alívio pra ela. Mas se assim fosse, qual a vantagem de não... esquecer, simplesmente? A menos que visse obliviatação como um tipo de violação, e, de certa forma, ele era obrigado a concordar com isso, de fato o era. No entanto, mesmo que essa possibilidade soasse muito plausível, havia também outra... a de que ela poderia, ainda que isso parecesse extremamente improvável... _poderia querer ouvir um sim_. Talvez saber um pouco mais significasse...

– Perdoe-me, não é da minha conta.

– Não!... Eu... – Ele fechou os olhos. E com "não" ele não queria dizer que não fazia isso sempre, mas... achou melhor não dizer mais nada, a não piorar ainda mais o entendimento – Você já...? – Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que ele tinha dito?

Por um milésimo de segundo, Albus teve a impressão de que ela fosse realmente responder, depois a expressão do rosto dela mudou, para o que já era de se esperar: um misto de choque e constrangimento.

– Não devíamos... não devíamos estar falando sobre isso, foi... uma péssima ideia...

– Me desculpe.

– Está tudo bem. Eu... – ela soltou um suspiro longo, e, de repente, o encarou de modo firme, cenho franzido, os olhos brilhantes – O que eu queria mesmo perguntar... e eu sei que não devia perguntar, mas... O que sente por mim? O que... o que _realmente_ sente, Albus? Nós somos amigos, não somos?

Ele suspirou. Aqueles olhos verdes, aqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos, aquela era Minerva. Aquela era a sua Minerva. Ele deu um meio-sorriso triste. Incisiva, como de costume.

– Somos, nós somos amigos.

– E isso é tudo?

O homem sentia o coração doer de tão forte que pulsava. Estava prestes a por tudo a perder, e não podia evitar... não podia evitar... porque ele próprio já estava perdido, estava perdido por ela, então que fosse o que Deus quisesse.

– Não, não é.

– Não?

– Não. A verdade... a verdade é que te amo. A verdade é que, pra mim, é muito mais que uma amiga, ainda que... – as palavras lhe escapavam dos lábios sem que se desse conta... a voz soava rouca, como a de homem velho ou... a de um homem emocionado – ...ainda que essa verdade só possa se fazer completa dentro de um sonho, de um devaneio... é a verdade que me importa, é o que está em meu coração.

Albus tinha por tanto tempo fugido daquela situação, que encará-la, assim de repente... não era nada fácil. Via-se meio atordoado, meio encurralado. Sentia-se como que à beira de um precipício, com pedrinhas escorregando debaixo dos pés, o desequilíbrio o empurrando rumo à maior das quedas. Engolia a vontade de chorar que vinha sabe-se lá de onde, lá de dentro das profundezas de seu ser. Ela nunca o tinha visto chorar, e não seria agora... seria?

– Por que nunca me disse?

– Tive... medo. Eu sei o que esperam de mim, sei o que pensam, mas também sei que você, mais que ninguém, pode ver além do meu nome, além dessa estranha aura que alguns dizem que me cerca... você me conhece, Minerva. Por favor, entenda que sou... só um homem. E, como qualquer homem, sinto medo. É tão complicado... é tudo tão complicado. Se o que posso ter é sua amizade, então isso me basta, e é por isso que nunca lhe disse nada. Porque o que não posso suportar é uma vida sem você. Por favor, me diga que as coisas não vão mudar. Por favor.

Como ela não o encarava, ele, sentindo os ombros pesados, a cabeça pesada, o peito pesado... se aproximou do sofá e se sentou na beirada, devagar... Ela lhe deu as costas, caminhou de um lado para o outro, estava aflita, tensa, confusa, prestes a sentenciar sua decisão.

– E como poderiam não mudar?

Ele não soube responder. Passou-se um momento de silêncio. Sentiu então o peso de alguém se sentando ao seu lado, no sofá.

– Albus, olhe pra mim.

Ele, com o cenho muito franzido, olhou. E ali estava ela, tão próxima, tão distante. Tinha finalmente conseguido arruinar tudo, era isso? Depois de tanto cuidado que tinha tido... por um deslize tão... estúpido!

– Eu sinto muito. – ela disse.

Em resposta, ele deu um sorriso triste, sentindo uma lágrima quente cortar o rosto e se embrenhar na barba... Estava então tudo acabado? Tudo aquilo que nem mesmo tinha tido início... Ele merecia. Ele merecia, sabia que merecia. Minerva estendeu a mão, tocando o seu rosto, secando com o polegar a lágrima solitária... há quanto tempo não sonhava com esse toque, o pobre homem? E agora que o sentia... era o fim... Doía, doía dentro de sua alma. Como ele queria ter coragem de empunhar a varinha agora e apagar tudo isso! Por que ela não consentia?

– Sinto muito – ela repetiu – mas não posso ignorar algo como isso. Eu não posso fazer de conta que não aconteceu ou que não sei. Eu entendo que seja complicado. Mas talvez... talvez nós pudessemos... tentar...

Ao ouvir isso, ele inspirou forte, como alguém que, surpreso, é trazido de volta à vida depois de chegar a passos dos portões do além. Tentar! Tentar! A olhou nos olhos, surpreso, incrédulo. Tentar! Ela falava sério? Ela queria dizer que... ela falava dos dois...? Ela... queria tentar! Era inacreditável! O enorme sorriso que brotou nos lábios dele foi involuntário e bobo. Tentar!

– Você quer dizer...

– Eu... eu quero dizer...

Ambos riram de leve, encabulados. Que estranha cena! Com as bochechas róseas e um sorriso tímido, mas insistente, ele, muito sem-jeito, colocou a mão sobre a dela... devagar, se curvou em sua direção, como que para beijá-la nos lábios. Já estavam muito próximos quando disse, em meia voz:

– Você quer dizer...

– Eu quero, Albus.

E a beijou, colando os lábios nos dela muito desajeitamente. Depois de um momento, ela se aproximou mais, trazendo as mãos para o peito do homem, metendo os dedos entre os fios da barba alva... e ele, então, a abraçou forte, a trazendo para muito próximo de si. Novamente, lhe subiu uma vontade de chorar, mas já não era de tristeza...

– Eu nem acredito no que está acontecendo. – ele murmurou, parte para ela, parte para si mesmo. – Achei que, depois daquilo, não ia mais querer me ver... Achei que...

Ela sorriu de canto.

– Não seja tolo, eu também não poderia viver sem você.

Ele riu, um riso nervoso, um riso chocado... _encantado_.

– Não poderia?... – fechou então os olhos, encostando o testa na testa dela... tomando coragem para fazer a grande pergunta. Quando a fez, foi em um tom mais baixo, quase como se perguntasse um segredo – Minerva... você... você me ama?

Ela levou um momento para responder, e respondeu assim:

– Eu... acho que... esse é um bom nome pra descrever o que sinto.

Então sorriu. Sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto. Diante disso, Albus não poderia fazer mais nada além de tornar a beijá-la, agora com muito mais paixão.

Beijar é mais ou menos como andar de bicicleta. Quando se passa muito tempo sem fazê-lo, é estranho tentar de novo. Há sempre um momento de desjeito no início, mas não há como se esquecer de como se faz. Seu corpo se lembra. Ele faz por você. Beijar é mais ou menos como fazer amor. Quando se passa muito tempo sem fazê-lo... bem, parece estranho, parece distante, como se você só tivesse feito em uma outra vida. Mas seu corpo se lembra. Seu corpo faz por você.

– Eu vou dar o meu melhor para que dê certo. Eu lhe juro, Minerva. Fez de mim hoje o homem mais feliz deste mundo. Terá tudo de mim a fazê-la feliz também.

– Já me faz feliz, Albus. – Ela sorriu. – Acha... acha que podemos passar mais tempo juntos daqui em diante?

Dumbledore mordiscou o lábio. Ele, é claro, adoraria, mas... não seria exatamente fácil.

– Meus compromissos, meus deveres... ainda são os mesmos. Talvez não saiba, mas você já tem cada minuto livre de meus dias, todos, todos passo com você. Mas eu prometo fazer o possível e impossível para multiplicá-los, se esse é o seu desejo. A sua companhia, minha cara, é o que faz meus dias valerem a pena.

– Eu conheço seus horários, e seus comprissos, e seus deveres... não estava pensando em seus dias, mas em suas noites.

– Minhas... noites... – Sem saber se tinha entendido bem, ele tentou conter o sorriso. Dividir a cama com ela, dividir... acordar pela manhã ao seu lado... Deixou escapar um suspiro rápido. _Fazer amor_. Não queria assustá-la, atropelar as coisas, e só por isso, só por isso não se ajoelhava agora diante daquela mulher a pedir sua mão. Como queria isso! Queria, queria de todo o coração! Mas... ela devia estar falando sobre momentos como aquele, pensou, ao sofá, diante da lareira, conversando, talvez jogando xadrez... já faziam isso muitas vezes... e era sempre tão agradável! – Minhas noites, como... como agora?

Mas o sorriso dela, o modo como os olhos começaram a brilhar de repente... o suspiro estranho que deu, talvez tomando coragem...

– Sim, como agora.

Dito isso, Minerva se aproximou muito, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Lhe subiu um arrepio engraçado, se sentiu diante daquela mesma Minerva que tinha visto na penseira, a Minerva de sua imaginação masculina. Nunca tinha conseguido imaginar como seria o desejo nos olhos dela, mas, trêmulo, constatou: lá estava, lindo, deliciosamente vívido. Onde tinha se escondido todo esse tempo? Ela se curvou na direção ele, o beijando voluptuosamente, os dedos finos metendo-se entre os longos fios de sua barba, lhe tocando a pele... o pescoço, os cabelos... os lábios se misturando, o gosto da boca um do outro se misturando... As mãos do homem envolveram a cintura dela quase que naturalmente, a lhe apertar de leve...

De repente, ela se desvencilhou dele, sorrindo... o tomou então pela mão e o fez levantar... o conduzindo a passos lentos na direção da porta que, ele sabia, dava para o quarto. Muito surpreso, ele soltou frouxamente, em meio a um suspiro:

– … Agora?

– _Agora_.

.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Gente bonita, eu confesso que, quando comecei a escrever essa fic, estava em dúvida sobre onde iria parar... mas... as coisas foram acontecendo, e... afinal, quem sou eu pra tentar conter o amor desse casal lindo? hehehehehe... o próximo capítulo vai ser mais curto que os demais, e em um tom um pouquinho diferente, já estou com ele quase pronto, aguardem, que logo logo posto, ok?

Como sempre, gostaria de lembrar que eu adoro reviews, hehehehe, e que ficaria muito feliz se me dissessem o que estão achando. De todo modo, agradeço que estejam lendo, acompanhando... e, é claro, torço pra que estejam curtindo!

Deia: Aaahhh, é uma pena! Bem, de qualquer forma, é um gosto tê-la por aqui. Muito obrigada pelo review, guria, e, claro, pelos elogios, hehehe. Beijão procê!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ele tinha dito, tinha dito com todas as letras. Tinha dito "eu te amo". Como fica uma amizade depois disso? Como fica um mero olhar nos olhos, depois que se sabe? Não era querer, não era sonhar, era _amar_. Amar. Amar do fundo do coração. Ela se sentiu tocada. Ela quis tentar. Ela realmente_, _de todo o coração, _quis_.

E se não desse certo? E se desse? Seria estranho, não seria? Ela o amava também? Se deixou beijar, e o toque mais leve, mais desajeitado, mais inocente... foi a faísca que dá origem ao fogo, o fogo que dá origem a maior das explosões. Jamais poderia supor que seu corpo reagiria a ele daquela forma. Era todo o tempo sem ninguém? Oh, não. Era _ele_, ela estava bem certa. Como magia. Ele. O homem certo, para a mulher certa, no momento certo. A surpresa foi que não tivesse acontecido antes. Que nunca antes tivesse sequer suposto que poderia ser. Estava tão claro agora! Claro como o dia!

Não, Minerva não era o tipo de mulher que se atirava a fazer impulsivamente o que quer que fosse. Antes pensava, pesava, repensava e repesava. Mas mesmo as mais arrozoadas mentes, por vezes se deixam levar... isto é, quando o coração garante que este é o caminho, quando o coração chama, quando grita que é por aquilo que vinha esperando, que é aquilo que vinha procurando, quem sabe há quanto tempo... quando _exige_, e o faz em um tom muito firme. Sem ponderar, cada músculo, cada pedacinho de pele, se vê tomado por uma estranha sensação: a de que de repente tudo parece fazer sentido. Tudo o que? Não importa. Fecham-se então os olhos, respira-se fundo... e se lança ao maravilhoso desconhecido, que estranhamente parece ter gosto de casa.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. E não queria pensar. Pensar demais era seu mal e ela bem sabia. Não era mais preciso. Podia confiar nele, e agora podia confiar nela própria também. Estavam a sós e estavam sendo sinceros, que mais importava?

Seria agora.

Quando o tomou pela mão e o conduziu ao quarto, esqueceu-se de quem era ela, de quem era ele... de por que não, de por que sim... de tudo... Forçou-se a esquecer de se perguntar como, quando, e do que seria amanhã. Fingiu que o agora não teria fim. Nunca. Sempre. Em toda parte.

Em noites mal dormidas, pensava nele. Em sonhos nebulosos via seu rosto. Tinha estranhos impulsos que não podia explicar. Essa era a verdade e agora estava claro, finalmente entendia. Os olhos dele, os lábios entre-abertos... aquela barba... sentí-la sobre seu corpo tinha, em poucos minutos, se tornado urgência.

Depois de tanto tempo sem saber o que fosse outro corpo, ela não sabia de onde vinha tanta vontade. Era como se seu sangue de repente tivesse começado a borbulhar lá dentro das veias. E tudo tinha começado com um simples beijo. Simples? O que tinha de simples nos dois, juntos, como um casal? Tudo. Nada. Quem sabe? E funcionaria, não funcionaria? Já funcionava, e ela sabia muito bem.

Já funcionava. Funcionava.

Logo mãos correram pela colcha bordada, sentindo a textura dos nós entrelaçados. Mãos correram por uma barba branca e tão macia. Mãos correram por sobre tantas camadas de tecido, avivando mais e mais aquela chama secreta. Mãos correram. Correram e cobriram lábios quentes, ganhando beijos. Beijos ganharam beijos. Beijos correram pela pela nua. Pele nua correu por pele nua, cobrindo-se, colando-se, roçando graciosamente, a compor um abraço faminto, de uma fome que não se sabia estar lá. Onde estavam as roupas? Quem tinha tirado os botões das casas, aberto os feixos? Os cabelos cor-de-noite eram como seda, e as unhas bem-feitas, como garras que conduzem ao sacrifício mais doce. Um entre-abrir de lábios, um suspiro fugido... e um lento deleite. Um, apenas. E o entendimento mais completo. Como nunca tinham feito isso antes? Como tinham aguentado? Ela admitia, agora parecia tolice evitar: há muito o queria, há muito o tinha como seu homem, mesmo sem os beijos, mesmo sem o toque... há muito tinha se entregado a ele, não de corpo, não, mas de alma. Seu corpo agora reconhecia isso não como algo novo, mas... especial sim, profundamente especial.

Séculos. Séculos se passaram. Séculos que poderiam não ter fim. Séculos de respiração acelerada. Séculos de se sentir em casa, seguros, certos de que tudo estava perfeito, exatamente como devia ser. Séculos da mais melancólica alegria, e da dor mais prazeirosa de todas. Séculos de um rápido gemido entrecortado, de um curvar de costas, de uma incessante busca pelo já vislumbrado... de quando os olhos lembram...

Nunca. Nunca e sempre. Porque não há contradição quando se ama com a alma... quando o gozo do corpo não faz mais que expressar algo já há muito sentido.

Ele tinha seus seios nas mãos, como também tinha seu coração, assim, tão fácil... tão macio... tão forte... e mordia, e lambia a curva do pescoço... respirava quente, rápido... rápido...

– Mais... mais rápido... – ela implorava, tão próxima... tão próxima... – Albus...

Um gemido rouco lhe encheu os ouvidos, fazendo queimar como pólvora algo lá dentro. E então o doloroso fim. O deleitoso fim. E todo o corpo se largando, e se entregando logo ao sono mais perfeito de todos. Finalmente com o calor de outro corpo a aquecendo noite à dentro.

* * *

N/A: Curtinho, eu sei, mas prometo que a próxima atualização não demora, ok? :) será que mereço um review? ah, por favor, digam que sim!

Mamma Corleone: Maaaaaaaaaamma! Que saudades, guria! Aaah, desculpa, vai? Te mando um superbeijo e um superabraço agora! Vê se não some não, viu? Que bom que tu gostou das minhocas da minha cabeça, heheheheh! Tenho cada idéia! é, eu sei xD coitadinhos, cada coisa que faço eles passarem! Mas ao menos rende umas risadas, né não? Isso é o que importa!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Minerva acordou no meio da noite, com o peso de um corpo sobre si e uma mão masculina sobre seu seio desnudo (que conveniente lugar para se pousar a mão, ao adormecer!). Ela gostava de reparar em mãos e em barbas mais do que em qualquer outra parte, e as dele (tanto as mãos quanto a barba) sempre tinham lhe agradado particularmente. Sorriu mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. Depois, lenta e preguiçosamente, se desvencilhou dele a se sentar na cama. Passou a mão nos cabelos... os tinha soltos e bagunçados, e tinha também um brilho raro nos olhos. Escondeu o sorriso largo com as mãos, como a que tentar não rir. Lembrou-se de Pomona Sprout, isso mesmo, Pomona Sprout... com 15 anos, lhe perguntando qual dos professores ela achava mais bonito. Na época, tinha tido vergonha de admitir, mas agora... ele sempre tinha sido o mais bonito sim, ao menos de acordo com seu gosto particular. A despeito das rugas, dormia como um menino... e que encatador que era, assim ressonando, largado tão tranquilo sobre e entre seus lençóis e cobertas, seus próprios lençóis e cobertas! Quando imaginaria? Mal podia acreditar no que tinha feito, no que _tinham_ feito... e não podia negar o quanto estava feliz por ter acontecido.

Olhou em volta, as cortinas se balançavam calmamente, entrava um brisa fresca pela janela que tinha sido esquecida aberta. Ela, com cuidado para não acordá-lo, saiu de baixo das cobertas e se levantou da cama, o ar gelado logo veio de encontro com sua pele quente, a fazendo sentir arrepios. Sem demora, se cobriu com seu roupão xadrez, o sorriso ainda estampando os lábios. Em um instante, tornou-se gata, correu até perto da janela e tornou-se mulher mais uma vez... Queria mesmo é sair a correr em torno de todo o castelo, ou dançar! Dançar até de manhã! Lá fora estava escuro, e, sem uma núvem no céu, as estrelas cintilavam como os olhos dele, em torno de uma sutil lua crescente. Tornou a olhá-lo, e ali estava, estendido sobre a cama, um dos joelhos dobrados e o outro não... podia ver boa parte de suas costas nuas, uma cicatriz que não sabia existir, os ombros mais largos do que teria imaginado... Fechou a janela, deixando as cortinas como estavam. Foi ao banheiro, voltou, olhou-se no grande espelho de parede que tinha junto do armário e, do alto de seus recém-completos 40 anos, se achou bonita, jovem. Viva. E cheia dessa deliciosa energia radiante, olhou pra ele mais um pouco (que querida visão!), se aproximou da cama...

O que seriam dali em diante? Seriam amantes? Ela quis rir, acabou por mordiscar o lábio. Amante de Albus Dumbledore? _Mulher_ de Albus Dumbledore? Sorriu, fechou os olhos e pôs essas ideias de lado, para voltar pra cama e engatinhar até seu lugar. Com muito cuidado, muito lentamente, a não atrapalhar-lhe o sono.

Ele se mexeu mesmo assim, balbuciando algo ininteligível. Rolou para o lado, deitando-se de costas. A barba para o lado deixava ver o peito... ele tinha uns poucos pelos brancos bem no centro... era bastante magro, como imaginava, magro e claro, com sardas espalhadas por toda parte. Ao mesmo tempo que ela não o queria acordar, incomodar, queria tocá-lo, conhecê-lo, descobrir dele tudo que ainda não sabia. Curiosidade felina? Talvez.

Lentamente, chegou bem perto, se inclinando sobre ele... os lábios dele, ligeiramente entre-abertos, convidavam a roubar um beijo... eram tão macios aqueles lábios... tão doces... Ela sempre o tinha imaginado carinhoso e gentil, e ele de fato o era, na verdade muito mais do que ela antes supunha. Devia ser todo aquele açúcar que consumia. Ela quis rir desse pensamento tão bobo, mas mais uma vez se conteve. Com muito cuidado, ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, fazendo um carinho leve. Sem nem mesmo pensar, os dedos dela acabaram correndo para os lábios de Albus. De repente, ele a mordeu de leve. Ela deu um pulo.

– Albus! Que susto!

Ele abriu os olhos, rindo. Então se ajeitou na cama, a trazendo mais pra perto de si.

– Estava me olhando... – Não era uma pergunta.

– Achei que estivesse dormindo.

Ele sorriu.

– Eu estava. Mas tenho o sono leve.

– Hm, que grande anfitriã eu sou! Nem mesmo deixo meu hóspede dormir à noite. – Ela soltou um muxoxo.

– Não precisamos dormir realmente... e, se quer saber, estou gostando muito da estadia, é um ambiente muito agradável. – Ele sorriu de canto.

– Temos ambos que acordar bem cedo amanhã, e sabe disso.

– Sou o diretor desta escola e oficialmente a dispenso de todas as aulas até o horário do almoço.

– Não seja tolo! – Ela riu.

Ele, então, fez menção a se levantar. Ela lhe deu espaço.

– Volto em um minuto. Não saia daí. – e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, para então saltar da cama e sumir através da porta do banheiro.

Minerva deitou na cama, se esticou... levantou-se, por fim. Depois de uma busca rápida pelo chão, encontrou algumas de suas peças de roupa. Procurava especificamente por sua calcinha, mas não a achou em parte alguma. Buscou outra em uma das gavetas do armário, vestiu-a, abriu uma das portas a escolher uma camisola... esta não, aquela... não, essa outra _definitivamente não_... bem, esta, talvez... Mas foi só levar a mão ao cabide para tê-la sobreposta por outra mão, ao mesmo tempo que uma terceira lhe envolvia a cintura.

– Albus...

– Hmm, já está vestindo roupas demais, meu amor.

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia assim dessa forma. "Meu amor". Minerva só pode sorrir.

– Está frio.

– Voltemos pra cama, então. – ele sossurrou ao pé de seu ouvido – Eu a manterei aquecida.

Como protestar?

– Está bem... – Minerva disse, voltando-se a ele, que expunha descaradamente toda sua nudez, sem a menor sombra de constrangimento (ou frio, a despeito da temperatura que fazia).

– Então podemos deixar isso aqui? – ele perguntou, já levando as mãos a desatar-lhe o roupão. Ao abri-lo, suspirou longamente... a olhando como sempre quis olhar, correndo as mãos pelo corpo dela com delicadeza e carinho. – Minerva... você é tão linda! Tão linda!

Vinha da parte dele com tanta sinceridade, com tanto amor... que era impossível não acreditar. E era tão bom ouvir! Tão bom ver no fundo dos olhos dele tamanha adoração! Sobretudo por ser tão semelhante ao que ela também sentia por ele.

Albus se abaixou devagar, com intenções muito claras: escorregar pernas à baixo uma desagradável peça de roupa branca, rendada, que ele teria achado bastante bonita se não estivesse tão mais interessado em vê-la sem nada. Ela não reclamou, antes sorriu de canto, o achando deliciosamente atrevido.

Abaixado ali diante dela e de suas, digamos, tão imaginadas formas, a calcinha já de lado, só lhe restava levantar-se mais uma vez a se livrar agora do roupão, último infame pedaço de tecido que ainda se atrevia a tentar ocultá-la de seus olhos. No entanto, já não sendo mais tão atlético quanto um dia tinha sido (o que, mesmo naquela distante época, já não fora tão impressionante assim), por querer levantar-se de modo dramaticamente lento, enquanto ia depositando uns beijinhos doces por sobre a pele dela... acabou perdendo o equilibrio e cambaleando para o lado do armário. Instintivamente, levou a mão a se agarrar em qualquer coisa, e acabou caindo com muito pouca graça e levando consigo algumas peças de roupa arrancadas dos cabides.

– Albus! – ela não sabia se ria ou se se assustava. Mas o vendo levantar-se muito ruborizado, com cara de quem finge que nada aconteceu... acabou rindo. Riram-se ambos. – Você está bem?

– Estou bem, está tudo bem. – Ele disse, pensando em como devolver as peças de roupa ao lugar de onde as tinha tirado. Mas Minerva acabou por puxar-lhe pelo braço, dizendo:

– Deixe isso aí, não se preocupe... Venha, venha pra cama.

– É uma ótima ideia, minha cara.

Pouco depois, sem nenhuma peça de roupa inconveniente os separando, já se aconchegavam um junto do outro, debaixo de grossas cobertas de pena. Havia muito pra ser dito, e, ao mesmo tempo, nada. Havia a necessidade de se conversar sobre o rumo que tudo aquilo tudo teria, e a vontade de procrastinar ad eternum o fim daquele momento tão tranquilo tão... completo, bom, _especial_. Tentando aproveitar ao máximo o calor do corpo dela, o seu perfume, o seu contato... ele a abraçou com carinho, fechou os olhos e suspirou silenciosamente... Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, nenhum dos dois com sono, trocavam apenas carinhos muito castos. De repente, ela perguntou:

– O que você via na penseira?

– Uh?

– Quando eu entrei... sabe, eu fiquei curiosa. Gostaria de ver.

– Er... eu não sei se...

– Vamos, diga que me mostra.

– Ahm, Minerva, eu acho que...

– Está corando! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, o que estava vendo naquela penseira?

Ele riu, sem graça.

– Você vai me mostrar a memória.

– Não, eu acho que não...

– Oh, sim, você vai. Amanhã mesmo.

– Não.

– Vai sim.

Riram ambos, agora ela se aproximando mais... trocaram um beijo, dois... cinco... e as mãos dele foram descendo... os carinhos, devagar, se transfigurando em outros, de outro tipo, um tipo muito mais vivo, muito mais quente. Os corpos, naturalmente foram se encaminhando a encaixar-se um ao outro, cada pedacinho... reagindo e borbulhando como os ingredientes de uma poção mui simples, mas também mui poderosa... um suspiro pesado e um franzir de cenho, os lábios entre-abertos... e, muito lentamente...

Oh, sim, aquilo sim... aquilo sim era... _bom_. Como era bom! Merlin! Em toda a Terra, não poderia haver nada melhor...!

Em pouco tempo, o calor debaixo das cobertas se tornou insuportavelmente sufocante. Tiveram que ser afastadas, e a pele úmida de ambos, cruelmente exposta ao ar gelado da noite. E a isso não houve protesto de nenhum tipo, antes um estranho alívio. Como se só deste modo o fogo que crescia dentro deles pudesse ser controlado, a tornar mais longo o momento. Isso era mister. Ter tempo o bastante para gozar de cada sensação, cada toque, cada som... desvendarem um ao outro um pouquinho mais, conhecerem-se, prestando atenção a cada centímetro inédito, a cada nova reação... beijar cada pedacinho de pele ainda não beijado, memorizar cada mínimo detalhe, a poderem se sentir perto um do outro mesmo quando não pudessem estar.

Se ela, de início, cogitou a possibilidade de se valer do sexo para convencê-lo de algo, esse logo se revelou ser o mais tolo de todos os planos. Uma vez em seus braços, lhe era completamente impossível interromper o curso natural das coisas; digamos apenas que Dumbledore era mesmo um homem muito persuasivo e envolvente. Ela também não demorou a descobrir o quanto ele gostava de vê-la terminar antes, e, em nome de Circe, que se saiba que poucas qualidades podem ser tão desajáveis quanto esta em um bom amante! E, inacreditavelmente, a ela lhe parecia que este homem tinha não só todas, como ainda mais algumas além. Talvez fosse o encantamento da primeira noite, ou talvez... sua alma gritando pra que ela não o largasse NUNCA mais!

Madrugada à dentro, acabaram por adormecer um nos braços do outro. Desta vez para só acordar de manhã. Depois daquela noite, ela não o largou nunca mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, MIL DESCULPAS por quebrar a promessa de atualizar logo. Demorei horrores, eu sei. Escrevi a primeira metade do cap e travei, é uma desgraça sempre que isso acontece. Penei até recuperar minha inspiração, maaaas, aí está! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agora só falta mais um. :)

Pearll e Deia, obrigada pelos reviews, gurias, sempre fico feliz em vê-las acompanhando as histórias! E mais feliz ainda em saber que estão gostando, heheh. Um beijão pras duas e apareçam sempre, viu?


	6. Epílogo

**Capítulo 6 / Epílogo**

Duas semanas se passaram até que Minerva, se valendo de sua astúcia felina e de um sem-fim de argumentos muito ligeiros, finalmente o conseguisse convencer. Estavam, pois, na menor das Torres, aposentos particulares do diretor, o mesmo ambiente onde assistimos Dumbledore, no início desta história, cometendo um dos melhores descuidos de toda a sua vida. Ele agora preparava a penseira... a mostrar-lhe, como podem imaginar, aquilo que ela queria ver. A vendo, ali, tão à vontade, tão próxima, tão curiosa, ele não podia deixar de achar graça. Duas semanas. Duas semanas apenas.

Nesse meio tempo, o relacionamento deles se estreitou e se modificou. Conversaram muito e decidiram por compartilhar as novidades apenas com os amigos mais chegados, e, ainda assim, pedindo segredo. O plano era deixar, pelo menos de início, que as coisas corressem sem muito barulho, e, principalmente, sem estresse ou riscos desnecessários. As implicações e inconveniências estavam muito claras, e, sinceramente, por que não evitá-las, sendo possível? Quando Minerva assentiu, Albus, de pronto, se sentiu muito aliviado. Não é que não tivesse vontade de gritar para o mundo que aquela mulher era a sua mulher, que a amava de todo o coração, não, mas... fazer isso faria dela um alvo. Queira ou não, todo homem público, sobretudo os bons homens públicos, os incorruptiveis, têm inimigos. E por à risco quem lhe era querido estava fora de questão. De qualquer forma, mesmo não podendo gritar lá fora, podia ali dentro. Quando estavam sós, podia mostrar todo o seu amor e devoção. Em pequenos gestos, como aquele que estava por fazer.

Aquela era, com certeza, uma prova de afeto, de confiança, de amor. Estava extremamente encabulado, não podia negar. E estava também receoso. E se ela, vendo a infame falsa-memória, se aborrecesse com qualquer daquelas imagens tolas? Se lhe parecessem impróprias demais, sujas? Eram só fantasias, não tinham sido preparadas para se compartilhar com quem quer que fosse. Só de pensar que, ao tê-las criado, sua maior preocupação era justamente que ela nunca as visse, ele riu, riu sentindo o rosto queimar como brasa. Estava prestes a abrir para ela algo extremamente íntimo. Algo só seu. Algo tão sincero e tão despreocupado...

Não era como compartilhar uma memória, mas... como abrir não só as portas da mente, mas também as de seu coração, a convidando para entrar e desvendar cada segredo. A nós é sem dúvida difícil mensurar, como também era a Minerva, o quanto aquilo significava a Dumbledore, mas... lá estavam eles, e entre eles a penseira prateada... os fiozinhos de luz girando e girando, à espera de sua expectadora especial.

Ela deu dois passos mais pra perto, o olhou nos olhos muito profundamente enquanto mordiscava o lábio, então se curvou e mergulhou o rosto na fantasia secreta que tão recentemente mudara a vida de ambos. Ainda do lado de fora, Albus prendeu a respiração. Seu coração começou a bater depressa e um arrepio de vergonha lhe cortou o estômago. Queria sair correndo e se esconder, para não ver a expressão do rosto dela quando tudo terminasse. E, ao mesmo tempo, queria desesperadamente ver a expressão do rosto dela quando tudo terminasse. Queria ainda, que não terminasse. E se ela achasse sórdido? Ele a tinha imaginado... ele... ele não... Oh, Merlin!

Com o cenho franzido, a ouviu soltar um suspiro. Não soube dizer se era um bom ou um mal suspiro. Correu os dedos pela barba longa, de modo tão pacato, que quem visse de nenhum modo poderia imaginar o quanto estava nervoso. Passaram-se minutos, e quanto mais nervoso se punha, mais tranquilo parecia. Piscou, olhando o tapete, olhando Minerva... pra beirada reluzente da penseira sendo ligeiramente apertadas entre os dedos dela... Suspirou lentamente, lá dentro o estômago dando piruetas.

Droga, achou que tinha sido uma péssima ideia. E de novo achou rasoável. E então boa ideia. E aí péssima ideia de novo. E por que tão longa falsa-memória? E por que ela queria tanto ver? E o que estava achando? A curiosidade o consumia, o queimando por dentro! Cruzou os dedos diante do peito, como se não tudo estivesse perfeitamente certo.

De repente, ela, bem devagar, emergiu. Não o encarou, num primeiro momento. Parecia chocada. As faces estavam positivamente rubras. Ele se sentiu terrificado. O que tinha feito? Merlin, não devia ter mostrado nada! Estremeceu quando ela levantou os olhos, o encarando muito séria, quase... _fria_. Estaria ela furiosa? Sentiria, talvez, repulsa? Ele mal podia respirar, o pavor de ter estragado tudo o sufocava. Por um instante, até mesmo se esqueceu de dissimular o nervosismo imenso que se debatia dentro de si.

E então? Os olhos dele imploravam!

E então... os canto dos lábios dela começaram a se curvar e se curvar... e um sorriso mui travesso se formou. Mal ele tinha computado essa informação, já a via andando em sua direção se-du-to-ra-men-te. Foi não menos do que empurrado para o sofá e beijado voluptuosamente sem um pingo de dó. O beijo mais quente e mais forte que já tinha recebido dela. Soube, naquele instante, que se aquela mulher não o matasse – oh, Deus! – certamente o levaria ao paraíso!

Depois de sentir os lábios dela descendo a partir do queixo, a deixar um caminho de beijos que cruzasse toda a extensão de sua barba... não demorou tanto assim a descobrir que ela podia sim ronronar, e que isso rendia – bom Deus! – sensações para muito, muito, muito além das algum dia imaginadas.

E a velha bacia prateada ganhou oficialmente uma nova utilidade. E assim foi usada ainda muitas e muitas vezes, ao longo de muitos anos, a revelar ideias tantas e tão criativas, que nós, de tão longe, poderíamos, quem sabe, só imaginar e supor... quais, quantas e como fossem. Uma engenhosa forma de conversar, não? Dumbledore era famoso, entre outros motivos, por suas ideias engenhosas. Pois é como eu digo, por vezes as boas ideias nos parecem tão, mas tão boas, que nos fazem esquecer de tomar certos cuidados... com os quais até mesmo a melhor ideia do mundo poderia não passar de uma boa ideia. Isso me leva a crer que o Universo de fato conspire, e por vezes nos conceda aquilo que chamamos de dias de boa sorte.

Esta história começou em uma tarde muito fria de inverno, que teria sido sucedida por uma noite ainda mais fria... fria como muitas outras... que nunca vieram. Porque, como todo homem, Dumbledore tinha anseios, desejos, sentimentos, vontades e... seus dias de boa sorte.

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** ai ai... *suspiro* quase saiu mais uma lasquinha de limão aqui no final, hein? hehehe, mas deixemos assim, sim? Sim. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam e um duplo obrigado aos que deixaram review, comentários, enviaram corujas e sinais de fumaça! Peço desculpas se demorei a concluir a história, gostaria de tê-la terminado mais cedo, mas, sabem como é... o Universo conspira... às vezes a inspiração foge, pra depois voltar...

Um grande beijo pra vocês e até a próxima fic!

E um beijo especial pra Pearll que me deu a maior força com esta história e que agora voltou a atualizar Incólume! AÊEE! :D Sério, caps novos deliciosos, não deixem de passar lá pra ver!


End file.
